


shut up and hold me

by ratafia



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Bottom Jace Wayland, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Improper Use of Vampiric Powers, Love Confessions, M/M, Rough Sex, Top Simon Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 07:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratafia/pseuds/ratafia
Summary: Breakfast is overrated. Morning cuddles are superior.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Kudos: 162





	shut up and hold me

**Author's Note:**

> There's no biting to drink the blood in this or addiction of any kind.  
Unless you count bickering a vice.  
These two should probably count it so.

If there is one thing Jace could count on when he stayed over with Simon, it's all the cuddles he could ever want.  
And he wants quite a lot. Thankfully, Simon is more of a cuddle monster than a vampire on his worst day. Its harder to get him to stop wrapping around Jace at every convenient and not so convenient opportunity.  
All and all, it was pretty nice.  
Not that Jace would ever admit it aloud...  
He would most definitely groan his disappointment when he wakes up alone, the bed empty save for him. As is the bedroom, not even a rush of water from the shower.  
At least Simon's clothes are still right there where they left them last night - scattered all over the floor, along with Jace's. So he is probably still in the apartment...  
But not snuggling to Jace as he should be.  
That was the rule. Unspoken, but a rule nonetheless, Simon _never_ gets up before him, and...  
_"What if something happened?"_  
Jace grabs his stele from the nightstand and activates the Silence rune, worst-case scenarios running through his head--_of course that idiot would manage to get in trouble even in his sleep, by the **Angel**_\--and the seraph blade in his hand. 

"Damn... Damn, why didn't I ever just ask, hey, Jace how do you like your eggs? I can't even taste these..." 

Apparently, all the trouble Simon managed to find that morning was fighting with breakfast.  
Which he is preparing wearing only boxers.  
He keeps mumbling under his nose, fingers in his hair, making it stand up even more than usual.  
Such a mess.  
_Adorable_ mess, though. 

Jace quietly places the unneeded blade on the nearest table, trying not to make a sound. His Silence rune is still working and Simon is far too focused on the sizzling pan anyway.  
Completely oblivious to his presence, until Jace sneaks up on him, hugging the dork from behind and boo-ing into his ear loudly. 

"WHAT THE HELL?! Oh, Jace, I'm so sorry, you scared me, are you okay?? Oh Jesus, you’re bleeding, I'm..." 

"Shut up," - orders Jace, barely stifling a peal of laughter spilling out of him. 

Which actually hurt a lot at the moment, given that his nose is probably broken, thanks to the one overly skittish, flailing vampire.  
Nothing the Iratze can’t fix, though. Thankfully, Jace has the stele tucked inside his briefs, just in case. 

"I like my eggs both sides fried, by the way." 

Simon is just looking at him, lips pursed, hands frozen in the air as if he wants to touch Jace but is afraid to do so. He frowns even more, fighting... _something_ when Jace lifts his brows inquisitively. 

"Erm, canItalknow?" - finally breathes out Simon, finding his courage and poking Jace's nose with his finger gingerly. 

"Yes, you can talk, dork."

Not that Jace gives him much opportunity, though.  
With the adrenaline and the vestiges of morning wood still tenting his underwear, he has rather more pleasing things in mind.  
Like catching the poking hand to tug Simon forward, until he is pressed flush against him.  
And it’s so easy to reach out to kiss him.  
The coppery taste of his own blood mixes with the heady sense of power as Simon tastes the blood too. And moans right in the kiss, hanging onto Jace for dear life, already ready for anything. 

He goes so easily, stepping back without hesitation, having seemingly completely forgotten about the still working stove just behind him.  
Well, it wasn't working for long.  
Jace smirks at the miserable whine Simon gives as he is pulled away by that ridiculous hair of his. With the pupils blown wide already, fangs flashing in between wet lips... 

"I think I'm in the mood for another meal now, though..." 

It doesn't look like Simon actually hears him. He’s staring at Jace's nose and lips, where some blood from the punch probably still remains. Well, not for long.  
Jace only spares a moment to turn the stove off and move the pan onto the cold burner. He'd rather not start a fire. That would be pretty distracting. 

And he has such an interesting toy right there.  
Who squirms, still trying to get closer as Jace crowds him into the counter.  
Who licks his lips hungrily, hypnotized by the blood.  
Who groans when he’s allowed to lick it off, the sensation an equal measure of weird and hot, with the shadow of the fangs on Jace's skin.  
And totally moving into the purely hot category when Simon grabs his face and dives in for a no less hungry kiss.  
Messy.  
Perfect. 

Right until the moment he’s kissed literally breathless. Jace half forgets to breathe as it is, with Simon's hands sliding down from his neck to his back. And to his ass, tugging him forward.  
It isn't any better as Simon breaks the kiss.  
Only to lean to Jace's neck, sharp pinpricks of fangs skittering over the line of his pulse... 

"Don't you fucking dare," - and the jerk only chuckles at his shaky voice. 

Leaving sucking kisses instead of bites.  
There would be marks, Jace is sure, trembling as another is placed under his jaw.  
He grinds his hips into Simon's, grinning at the groan that elicits.  
So he does it again.  
Shoving his knees in between Simon's legs for better access.  
Feeling the hot line of his erection through the flimsy barriers of their underwear. 

It only adds to the sensation, the cloth rubbing over the sensitive skin with every thrust of their hips.  
Something clatters as it falls on the floor with the counter shaking.  
Neither Jace nor Simon notice, not with the vampire using his strength to flip their positions and shoving Jace into the harsh surface. 

"Hey, I liked those!" - Jace puts on his best indignant tone as much as he can being practically fucked into the kitchen counter and loving every second of it. Still, he can’t just let Simon destroy his clothes willy-nilly. 

Even if it looks stupidly arousing, that he can just... Rip things from him with a flick of his hand.

"You like me better." 

"You wish," - mumbles Jace, stifling his own moan in another kiss. 

It is, after all, rather nice to grind against each other without anything in the way.  
Only the hot and dry slide of flesh on flesh. Harsh, almost hurting... 

"Okay... Hold that thought." 

This is all wrong. Jace was just getting into the groove and found that perfect angle where their dicks slot together so well... And Simon is actually daring to _let go_ and _leave_?!_  
Granted, it’s only for a couple of seconds, his figure blurring with the supernatural speed.  
And when he returns, there’s a bottle of lube in his hand. Okay, maybe Jace won’t kill him just _yet_... ___

_ __ _

Yes, he definitely should postpone it.  
Lube is a good idea, an excellent idea, really.  
Amazing, even, as Simon quickly pours some onto his hand before wrapping it around both of them and giving a slow, firm stroke. 

"Yup, I do like you better." 

"Yeah? Watch this," - is the only warning Jace is given. 

He should have been issued with a fucking formal written form. There should've been a citywide alert. Or something. 

Because Simon is ridiculous, and crazy, and a genius. Sometimes.  
Like this time.  
With lube easing the way, and him pressing back into Jace as close as he can with a hand between them... That hand. Started. _Vibrating_. 

It’s nothing like he’s ever felt.  
The friction literally so hot it’s almost scalding, but oh, so good.  
No, good doesn't even begin to cover this.  
This being Simon using his freakish vampire speed to turn a little morning make-out session into the sex Olympics or something.  
Something that was driving Jace absolutely wild. 

He moans, helpless, dropping his head on Simon's shoulder. This is the extent of Jace’s current control of his body, with every nerve in his body concentrated on the dick.  
So. Fucking. Good. 

And before Jace can even catch up to what is going on, he is coming.  
So embarrassingly fast, and screaming, and he isn't even a little bit sorry. 

Thanks to the Angel, Simon has enough sense to slow down after that.  
Not to stop completely though, only slowing down to normal human speed, nibbling at Jace's ear as he milks his orgasm out of him. 

"That.... I take it back," - mumbles Jace when he gets enough breath and some brainpower. Which is hard. - "I don't like you." 

"What?! That's... What??" 

Simon is actually _pouting_ at him. He looks like a kicked puppy, and even worse when Jace can't hold his giggle in. 

"I. Don't. Like. You. I fucking love you, you dork." 

It’s worth it, to see that face fall for a moment before lighting up with a smile. With the fangs still out. Still not satisfied.  
Using the moment of confusion, Jace jumps up, landing with his ass on the counter. Its not that high anyway.  
Just high enough for him to spread his legs and wrap them around Simon's waist to push him close again. 

Its a miracle that the stele is still on that counter with all the tumbling going on.  
But it is and Jace grabs it, activating his Stamina rune this time. He cracks his neck, leaning back on his arms and smirking at Simon who is only just noticing the repositioning. 

"Now, get that surprised look off your face and fuck me." 

Simon goes crossed eyed there for a second, which is a rather nice boost to Jace's slightly injured pride.  
But it's not like _he_ was at fault for coming this fast.  
It was all Simon. And now Jace can get his revenge. That's all it is--revenge.  
Totally not the desire to feel all that strength fucking into him. 

Thankfully, the dork finally gets his head in gear and starts moving. That is moving aside from blinking at Jace in a stunted surprise. 

And the first thing he does is step up to Jace and kiss him.  
Not like the previous kisses they shared, but soft and slow, tender.  
So gentle, as though he is worshipping Jace's lips with it. Making Jace blush, too soft for him to handle, too soft for _them_. 

It’s somehow almost as gratifying as the orgasm. That unhurried touch of his lips, without any pressure, an offering, not a demand. 

"Please," - Jace is whispering before he can catch himself. 

Cursing himself for that moment of weakness, even though Simon only smiles serenely.  
Hugging him close, a totally chaste embrace, simply holding him, tight and secure. 

Which is all nice and good, but really, _really_ not what Jace has asked for. 

"You know, if you'd rather just keep snuggling, I might as well eat those eggs," - he drawls out, not moving though. 

"No! No, I want to... You... Um." 

What. A. Dork. 

"Well then, get a move on, you..." - the rest of his sentence is swallowed by a kiss. 

Still tender, but there’s now such raw desperation in it, the _need_, bleeding over into every simple movement, into the fingers clutching onto Jace's back tighter.  
He moans encouragingly, sliding to the edge of the counter to grind right into Simon's still hard erection.  
Thankfully, that gets his point across. 

A little too well, perhaps, Jace thinks as he is dragged down on the floor and with another careless show of strength flipped over. And then bent over the counter.  
And Simon is covering him with his body, leaving a trail of kisses along Jace's neck. And spine.  
As the tongue traces the runes, Simon is always so fascinated with them, the fingers, already lubed up--praise the Angels for the vampire speed indeed--tease at his entrance. Still. Skittish. 

"I swear, if you don't fuck me right this second!.." - Jace has to stop to moan. He has to. Simon finally, finally pushes his fingers in, still too gentle for Jace's liking, but he isn't about to complain about progress. Or maybe he is. 

"I'll tie you to the bed... _Fuck_... Finger myself open... And just... Ride you however long... I want... Got it?" 

Jace really needs to remember this. Dirty talk - good.  
Perfect, as the longer he talks, the braver Simon gets, two fingers soon changes to three.  
Pumping in and out, scissoring him open until all he can do is keen and thrust his hips up, begging for more. 

"Just fyi, that is totally happening... Some day," - Simon may be breathing as though he’s run a marathon (and is still human), but his tone is too in control. Teasing almost. 

"Simon, I'm gonna kill you!.." 

Or not. Probably not.  
Too busy, too full, damn that speed again, Jace doesn't even register the fingers disappearing before there is something bigger lining up against his ass.  
And then Simon pushes in, slowly, so damn slowly.  
Holding Jace's hips so he can't move even, can't force him deeper in, only take it, groaning out his frustration and pleasure into the counter. 

"...if you don't start moving right this second!" - Jace growls out a minute later. Because Simon just bottoms out with a content sigh and. Just. Stops. 

"Too late. Already dead. Remember?" 

That fucker is actually laughing. Laughing at him, not letting Jace move, nor moving himself. Still. 

Until he does, slipping out almost all the way before slamming back in, fast.  
Punching a pathetic keen out of Jace, as he does that again. And just keeps going.  
Each thrust edging right on that "too hard" line, but not going over it. The grip on Jace's hips preventing him from bumping into the counter with the strength of it.  
Which in turn resonates the impact from those fingertips digging into him, and there are gonna be bruises for sure. 

He is gonna be bruised all over, if Simon keeps this up.  
Sucking mark after mark onto Jace's back, the edge of fangs here and there, sending shivers through him. 

"You seem to be enjoying yourself..." - Jace can feel lips quirked into a grin, which is almost as infuriating as the taunting remark. Almost. - "Think you can come just like thist?" 

He doesn't mean to, he doesn't want to, but there is no stopping the whine in his throat nor another futile jerk of his heps. Jace cannot do a fucking thing. And it shouldn't be such a turn on as it is... But it _is_. 

"Let's see, shall we?" 

This would not do. This would not do at all. Even if Jace asked for this himself, even if being fucked like this leaves him dizzy and light-headed, and even if Simon is totally using some magic to nail his prostate every. Damn. Time...  
Even if...  
He can't just let this stand. 

Can he? 

Another thrust, deep, sharp, absolutely _perfect_, throwing him for a loop for a second. Or two. Maybe ten. 

But no! He won’t allow this dorky ex-mundane just make fun of him like that. Despite the fact that Jace is loving the result with all his heart, soul, and ass. Especially his ass. Damn, he probably _could_ come just like that, with Simon pretty much rawing him at this point, there is no other word. 

It is a struggle to force his body to comply, to move his hands from where they are splayed onto the counter, fruitlessly searching for purchase. But he does it, and he does manage to slip one of the below his stomach, almost reaching his weeping cock... 

"Don't even dream of it!" 

Almost. 

"You asked to be fucked," - snaps Simon, intercepting his arms and pushing both of Jace's wrists into his lower back. And not letting go. - "And that's what you're going to get." 

There is nowhere else to go. Jace is caught, completely at the mercy of this... _Fucker_ isn’t insulting enough, nor praiseworthy enough either. 

‘Not enough’ is the theme of the morning it seems. 

"Simon, please..." - it’s useless, isn’t it? 

He can beg all he wants, his arms stay bound and Simon just keeps fucking him. Steady. Relentless.  
Each thrust drags him just a little bit further forward on the counter with one of Simon's hands busy. But it allows Jace to at least push back, to meet each of the merciless plunges. 

And each of them pushes Jace a little bit closer to the edge. Like a swing, up and down, with the wind rushing in his ears. Just a little bit higher, just a little bit more...  
He needs _something_, only one last push, something, anything... 

"Come for me, pretty, you can." 

And that is it. A dirty, breathless whisper in his ear, and a shadow of those fangs returning, skipping over his neck. Reminding him of that time when those fangs did sink into him... 

He must've screamed.  
His throat is sore when he can realise it, trembling, writhing under the unyielding grip, Simon still fucking into him, even through the desperate clench of his muscles. Drawing the second of Jace's orgasms longer and longer.  
Until he is too oversensitive, but his words too lost to say something.  
Too much fog in his head, too much ecstasy coursing through his veins, unending. 

Jace sobs, helpless under the onslaught.  
But just as it is verging into something more that he can take, Simon stops.  
Moaning, deep and helpless, one long and reverberating word. 

"Jace...!" 

But when Jace was expecting him to stay just like that, buried balls deep, anticipating even the warmth that would follow...  
Simon is pulling out. He is pulling out and shoving Jace's hand to his sides. 

And with another broken moan Simon is coming, painting Jace's back with one last mark - his cum, falling over all the bites and hickeys he just left. 

"Wow, that was awesome." 

And he dares to sound so giddy, happy, innocent almost. Just falling over Jace's exhausted form, face between his shoulder blades. Leaving a soft kiss there. 

Still... it's not like he is wrong.  
Jace just needs a minute. Five.  
Just a little bit to catch his breath, and he would come up with a perfect comeback to put this dork back into his place. Can't have him growing out that head bigger than it already is. 

But maybe after that kiss Jace snugs, turning his head back.<  
And, probably, after Simon finishes licking off his cum from Jace's skin, moaning so sweetly.  
And there is always the Stamina rune.  
Jace can always come up with something after another round...  
They have the time. 


End file.
